


Brother In Arms

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: And though they did hurt me so bad, In the fear and alarm you did not desert me, My brothers in arms.





	Brother In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Toni McIntyre (Rogue)

Title: Brothers in Arms 

Rating: G
    
    
    Summary: _And though they did hurt me so bad, In the fear and alarm you did not desert me, My brothers in arms._

Note: Just something I did really fast to cure my writers block and my West Wing with drawl. Not meant to be anything just short and sweet. 

Dedication: To my Brothers in Arms. 

Brothers in Arms

 

 

The rain pounded the windows outside and the wind whipped the trees. Everything was so dark, the small lamplight's shining in the background were the only contrast to the night. It was about two in the morning and any sane person would be asleep right now. Except this small group of people who find comfort in just being awake, alone, together. 

The past couple of days have drained them both emotionally and physically. They were all crowded on to a couple of couches, blankets spread across them haphazardly. They were just trying for a couple minutes of sleep before getting up and working the whole next day. What was the point in going home? 

Home is where the Heart is. 

So in all ways this house was theirs as much as the President's.

They had all given so much for one man. 

Leo wasn't getting any younger, in fact he joked his job would kill him one day. He was the team leader, the strong hold. He had given everything for his best friend, it cost him his marriage, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He's the one who brought them all to this place. He was the one to thank for bringing them to the long days and the hair pulling disasters...but none of them would ever think of working anywhere else. 

__
    
    
    These mist covered mountains
       Are a home now for me,
       But my home is the lowlands
       And always will be.

__

Josh had almost lost his life. Any normal man would have run away after getting shot and enduring eight hours of surgery. But leaving was never in his mind. This was where he was supposed to be. Even after the PTSD, he would never dream of abandoning these people he loved so much. He was doing this for his friends...and for his father. 

__
    
    
    Some day you'll return to me
       Your valleys and your farms
       And you'll no longer burn

__

To be brothers in arms...

Sam had left a life of plush parties in New York for this. Sleeping in a basement with his best friends. He could have had all the money he wanted, but money was never of true value and the job was un-satisfying. Sam wanted a place where he could make a difference. Yes, it sounded corny, but it was what he wanted. And he found it...when his best friend showed up un-announced with his poor poker face. 

__
    
    
    Through these fields of destruction,
       Baptism of fire,
       I've watched all your suffering
       As the battles raged higher.

__

Toby had had one loss after the other; never did it seem he came out on top. Even in his marriage. He still loved Andy, always would, he wasn't one to give up or let go of something easily. That was both a good thing and a bad thing. Toby was the sarcastic one, but when he wanted something done...it got done. And this time Bartlet would be re-elected. It would get done. 

__
    
    
    And though they did hurt me so bad
       In the fear and alarm,
       You did not desert me,
       My brothers in arms. 

__

CJ always thought he job was below her. She was damn good at it, but she always thought her skill could be better appreciated elsewhere. She just didn't know where. She was at a roadblock when someone from her past showed up at her door...and she fell in the pool. Wouldn't be the first time. But there she found her cause and where she could work with her whole heart. 

__
    
    
    There's so many different worlds,
       So many different suns,
       And we have just one world
       But we live in different ones...

__

Donna didn't know what she was doing when she walked into the office of Bartlet For America. Didn't have anywhere else to go. Like so many others who drifted to that campaign she was looking for a cause, a hope and something to work for. This came from her break up with Dr. Freeride. She didn't know what to do. There she found cause, somewhere where she was truly needed, and no one would take advantage of her. 

__
    
    
    Now the sun's gone to hell
       And the moon's riding high,
       Let me bid you farewell -
       Every man has to die.

__

Charlie stood outside the President's room and watched the clock click to two in the morning. He should be home, but he couldn't go. He wouldn't abandon this person who he had come to love as a father. To think he was afraid of him the first moment he met him. But now he was bound to these people, through love, friendship and a sense of camaraderie. He couldn't ever abandon this man. 

__
    
    
    But it's written in the starlight
       And every line on your palm
       We're fools to make war

__

On our brothers in arms...


End file.
